


Dirty Girl

by halfeatenmoon



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/pseuds/halfeatenmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holding a gig in the dust and the daylight was suicidal, but the sound and the taste and the feel of danger was what she lived for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Girl

She was already really fucking glossed out by the time she got to the show, even by her standards, but she also thought in this case it was really fucking justified. It wasn't just the diesel or eating nothing but sound for the last two days, it was that someone had decided it was a good idea to drop a noise-bomb, outdoors, in fucking daylight hours. That was not fucking milkshake. That shit was _suicidal_.

That was the only kind of party she'd hop three zones for.

The band hadn't even started to play when she got there, but already the feet of all the other dust angels and wave-heads trampling the ground had raised a haze of dust that sat over the grounds like a fog. The smell of burning flesh drifted through it, and the sound of the slow, building sizzle, but even though her stomach growled, she drifted away from the barbecue. She had better things to do today than wait in line for a bit of burnt lizard.

She'd heard, from the hot mouths of the boys and girls she slid sweat-licked over in the dark, that they used to think it was disgusting, living like this, breathingeatingtrippingfucking like this. Some of them still did. She could pick them out, as she slipped between the waiting, filthyhot bodies on her way to the stage. The ones that tried to stand alone, that craned their necks for a breeze, that slunk away when they felt her feral dustyred skin on theirs. They were the ones who hated living in the heat and accumulating the filth, building up with every move you made and never getting clean. She couldn't understand it, couldn't imagine it. Couldn't imagine wanting not to feel like this, with week-old dirt lining the folds of her body, the sting of another hopper's sweat smearing every scratch and scorch on her skin, the soursaltysteel taste of all her brothers and sisters that didn’t completely wash out even when she was sucking down water. Or diesel.

She liked them better up the front of the stage, and they liked her better there, too. She could feel every eye linger on her when she pushed through the bodies, all the hands and legs and elbows that squeaked against her slick body lingering just a little. They got it. They knew she looked like a million bucks and that grazed and bloodstained was the way to fucking live, biting and clawing and real every moment you got. There were plenty here she wanted to stop and get a better taste of, but she had a job to do today, to get to that barrier and get a good sight on the new little motorbaby the Killjoys had slammed in on the skins. Just a look, then she could sink her teeth into any tastyhot polka dot she liked.

Because she knew, they all knew, that they were the biggest fucking target in any of the zones right now and they could all get ghosted before the band finished playing. But that was why they were here, running into the hot zones instead of away from them, because if you weren't going to dance and fight and fuck every chance you got, you might as well be a droid already.

When the band started to play, a thousand sunburned voices screamed, a thousand pairs of sand-hardened feet stamped the ground, and the fog of dust hanging over them turned into a storm. For a brief moment, pressed on all sides by an ecstatic mass of tasty slickhot bodies, the dust storm got so thick that she couldn't see the stage, and just for a second, Agent Cherri Cola felt like she was safe.


End file.
